(a) Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof in which a spoilage layer generated in a manufacturing process is removed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are a type of flat panel display that is widely used. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An electric field is generated across the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The electric field alters the directions the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are aligned, which is used to control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The two display panels forming the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
In conventional liquid crystal displays, however, two substrates are inevitably required, and the constituent elements are respectively formed on the two substrates such that the display device is heavy, the cost is high, and the processing time is long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.